This is My Idea
by Kyrill
Summary: It was in the middle of night when Allen received a call from Lavi asking to meet him in school. When Allen finally reaches the school, he finds himself sneaking into the school with Lavi. What is Lavi planning? AU, Laven, Shonen-ai, Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own D.Gray-Man.**

* * *

The moon had risen to its peak and yet the town was in still darkness. Covered by clouds, the moon failed to shine in this very night. Everything was silent, calm but not eerie. In this dark night, two figures can be seen climbing over the wall behind their school.

"Hey, Moyashi! Quit stepping on my head!" The taller of the two complained with a grunt. All the while trying to keep his balance and avoid falling.

"The name's Allen. Stop moving! Just a bit more..." the other, being on top of the other said while trying to get hold of the edge of the wall. After much difficulty, Allen succeeded in climbing to the top. He then bent down and extended a hand to the one still below.

"Lavi! Hurry and take my hand!" Lavi reached up and got hold of Allen's and started to pull himself up. Once they were both on the wall, they climbed to a nearby tree and jumped down onto the flat ground beneath them on the count of three.

"Lavi, do me a favour and refresh my memory. Why in the name of God are we sneaking into the school at this hour and where the hell did you get the school keys from?" Allen said with a tint of annoyance in his voice as the two boys went around a corner. Lavi fished out a set of keys from his pocket and began fumbling to find the right one.

"Aha! This one! Now if you really want to know, I got the keys by-." Finally, he successfully opened the door and planned to answer Allen's previous questions but was silenced immediately by Allen instead.

"Never mind, I don't think I would want to know either." Allen said. He knew that the red-head friend of his had probably gotten the keys through several means and he is not planning to find out about it anytime soon.

Continuing, they tip-toed through the corridors and stopped outside of the locker room. Lavi inserted another key and pull the door open ajar. He gestured Allen to enter and followed him in, closing the door behind him.

"It's just that Yu-chan took my dorm keys after I jokingly announced that he was gay and was coming on to me." Lavi proclaimed proudly without the slightest hint of guilt in his soul.

"For some reason, I don't feel sorry for you at all." Allen sighed as Lavi opens Kanda's locker. Just as he found his keys, they heard footsteps from the hallway and saw a flash of light outside.

"Crap. The guards are doing their rounds." Lavi swore under his breath. He looked around to find a place where he and Allen could hide. Looking at Kanda's locker, an idea dawned him. He pushed Allen into the locker and went inside with him.

In the locker, Lavi unknowingly pushed Allen to the back of the locker while closing any space left between them causing the white-haired to blush furiously at their awkward position. Lavi's hands were on either side of his head while breathing into his ear and a leg of his was between Allen's.

Outside, the guards shone their flashlights into the locker room, making sure that no one was in there. Back inside the locker however, things were not as comfortable as it seems, especially for Allen Walker.

As the boys tried their best to avoid making any sounds, Lavi's mobile phone which was placed in his pocket of his pants that is unfortunately, between Allen's legs started to vibrate. Cursing quietly, Lavi shifted his legs to cover up the noise of the vibration without realising the location of his phone and his leg. Allen made a muffled sound into Lavi's shirt at the feel of the vibration against his legs.

"Stop moving!" Allen whispered into Lavi's ear. Lavi's face flushed red as Allen breathed into his ear and finally dropped his leg when he made sure his phone will not be vibrating again, earning a relieved sigh from Allen.

On the other hand, one of the guards, Howard Link thought he heard some noise from the lockers but was dismissed by his senior, Malcolm C. Lvellie as it his imagination. Howard Link shrugged and followed his senior who was already a few paces in front of him.

As silence took over once again, Lavi and Allen fumbled out of the locker hastily, straightening themselves. Both panting, finally realising that they had been holding their breath most of their time in the locker.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Allen said, glaring at Lavi.

"Do what?" Lavi said innocently.

"The mobile phone! What else!? Next time, turn it off!" Allen said, his face still flushed from the incident.

"Sorry. I really am... But don't you fell good?" Lavi replied sneakily with a big grin on his face, only to be replaced quickly by a painful expression when he received a kick in the shin from Allen.

"Just get your keys and we can leave."Allen said turning around to hide his face.

"Awwww...I am sorry, Allen. It was an accident. Honest."Lavi whined as he hugs Allen from behind. Allen, surprised by the sudden embrace, turned around and gave a yelp before falling on his rear.

Lavi chuckled and helped Allen to his feet.

"L-let's go. The guards may have heard us." Allen stuttered and exited the room.

"Well, this IS my idea of an accident." Lavi smiled cheekily at his thought before running to catch up with Allen.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Kyrill: Ok... I failed...

Allen: Are you alright, Kyrill-san?

Lavi: Leave her to her self-loathing, Allen. Let's go to bed together?

Allen: What are you saying!?

Kyrill: Don't worry, Allen. I made him say it. Afterall, I AM the author here.

Allen: W-wait! -gets pulled into a room by Lavi.-

Kyrill & Lavi: Please R&R.


End file.
